Hidding
by DauntleesShadowhunter4
Summary: Scorpius is suposed to hate Rose and she is supposed to hate him too, but sometimes thigs don't go as supposed.


This was a original history, but I think it would be very cute as Rose and Scorpius's fic. Hope you like it. I'll try to update soon.

Harry Potter does not belong to me!

* * *

-Watch where you're going. – I murmured, as someone bumped into me.

-If you would pay attention to where you were going… -The rude voice said, and I looked up from my book to look at him. He was wearing his silver and green Slytherin robes, staring at me.

-Oh Scorpius, it had to be you. –I muttered, looking annoye.

-I'm pretty sure you bumped on me in purpose. –He said, pushing away the lock of light blond hair that was falling into his bright grey eyes.

-In your dreams, Malfoy, in your dreams. –I answered.

-What is going on here? –Roxanne asked, looking at me, then at Enzo, then at me again.

-Oh sweet Roxy, I was on my way through the corridor and your pretty little friend just bumped into me. I think she did it on purpose. –Scorpius said, showing a fake smile to Roxanne, who rolled her eyes.

-Shut up Scorpius. –She answered. –Need some rescuing here Ro?

-Don't call me that! –I said, angrily. –You know I hate nicknames.

-Poor little Rose, does not like nicknames. –Scorpius said, with a mocking sound.

-What are you still doing here? –I asked, shooting him a death glare.

-You don't scare me, pretty one. –He said, touching the tip of my nose. I jerked away. –Anyway, I'm on my way already.

-Good, I'm not in the mood to stand up with you, jerk. –Roxanne muttered. Scorpius send her a kiss, and she showed her tongue, like a child.

-Gods, sometimes I don't believe your 16. Your height does not help very much. –Scorpius said, making Roxanne's face turn as red as her hair.

-Fuck of Malfoy. –She said, looking angry, like she might beat him up if he stayed there for any more time. He just shrugged, waking away. –God, how do you stand him?

-I don't. –I said getting my attention back to the pages of my book.

-Where are you going? –She asked, when I started to walk the opposite direction from the Griffindor Common hall.

-Library. –I muttered, without looking up. –I need to look for a book.

-I'll walk you there, then I'll be on my way to kill Dominique. – Roxanne and I set on walking.

-Why do you want to kill Dominique? –I asked, half in the conversation, half in my book, where the character was talking about a dream he had.

-Same old, same old. –Roxy said, kicking the floor, and then started saying something about how Dominique had drank a bit then done a spell that went wrong last night and made Roxanne's face turn green and then told Fred something about Roxy and someone, I thing was that, at least. I wasn't really paying attention. –So, here we are, library, and there she is, Dominique. –She pointer at the far corner of the corridor, with a smirk. –See you later Ros.

-Can you please stop with the nicknames? –I asked, closing my book, and she paced down the hallway, leaving me alone at the library door. I shook my head when she didn't answer, putting the book on my bag and walking in the almost empty library.-Good night Madame Pince. –The old librarian shook her head, but she was too focused on the paper she was reading to notice anything. James, my pretty stupid cousing was sleeping in the table with Hogwarts a History opened by his side.

I was wondering through the book shelves, examining the book's titles, when someone pulled me into one of the corridors between two bookshelves, pressing a kiss to my lips. His hands rested in my waist and I placed my arms around his neck, retuning the kiss.

-Took you long enough. –He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

-Well, yeah, I had to listen to Arabell talking about how she wants to kill Dominique, cuss something happened last night and she siad something to Fred or Travis, I'm not sure which. –I said, as he pushed away a lock of my curly red hair. –She hates you, you know?

-I'm pretty sure you're right. But maybe…

-No way! You see the way she talks to you! –I said, holding up a laugh.

-I see the way you talk to me too. Does that mean you hate me? –He asked, with puppy face, his eyes shining.

-You have to stop being so cocky, you know? She hates you, and I'm right.

-And you have to stop being so cute.–He said, as his fingers run through my hair–I feel like kissing you all the time.

-Well, we'll have to learn to live with that, won't we? –I asked, kissing him. He laughed, pulling me closer, if that was possible.

-Why can't I kiss you when I want to? –He asked, cupping my cheek in his hand.

-Cuss we hate each other. –I murmured, closing my eyes as he slowly ran his thumb through my face.

-And remind me again the reason that we hate each other? –He asked, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, then another to my forehead.

-Cuss our… -I stared as he kissed my cheek, then the corner of my lips. –Seriously Scorpius, I can't concentrate with you kissing me like that!

-Do you want me to stop, pretty one? –He asked, griming.

-Oh shut up. –I said, as I pulled his face close, kissing him.


End file.
